epicponyartists_hqfandomcom-20200215-history
Just a Nameless story (for now.)
basic Information This story has no name yet but is a large cross over fanfiction that spawns multiple stories from all over the place (mostly cartoons and video games.) That blend together into one giant story. They come from stuff like Powerpuff girls to Grim Tales from Down Below, from Kingdom Hearts to Metal Gear Solid, and From Fantasy to the Real World plot Billions and Billions of years ago, the god of time and the Goddess of space created each and every world that we know of and the ones we never knew existed. The only way to really see these worlds was through TV and your own imagination. Now, a group calling themselves "The Order of The Shadows" have found a way to destroy and harvest the energy from every universe and have been successful in destroying countless worlds and have used the energy from them to, as they say "purge the weak and light from all planets." The twin gods were not able to stop them up until now and have turned to a last resort, bringing about all of the strongest planets hero's to make things right. The story begins in the world we live in and the hero's that will save every living and non-living creatures, stop the darkness that is The Order of The Shadows, and bring about light to all the world's that have sided with the dark. Now here is the question: are you willing to stand up along side the gods? elements in the story This story will have a large roster of characters, mean that there will be a lot of characters butting head about ideals such as Solid Snake not wanting to work with the Teen Titans because he thinks there only hero's for publicity and for the fame and not to save lives like he and Raiden do, Buttercup from the Powerpuff Girls not wanting to work with Jack from Samurai Jack because he is to calm and very collective when he fights instead of just slashing away with his sword like she would, and (if she wants to be part of the story) Marissa's hatred of Grim Junior and MiniMandy because there story is related to the show The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy. There will also be bad endings that are not canon and will usually happen when a plot important character or a hero is killed throughout the story, such as a fight between Sundowner and Agent can end with Sun stabbing Agent with a sword or Agent shooting Sun to death. Themes in the story music will be used to make scenes have more emotional depth to them. Many songs will have text aids saying when certain songs should play for what scenes. intro/prologue~Megaman zero Mythos-Area of Zero Destruction of Earth- Les Friction- Who Will Save you Now? character roll call Characters in this list right now will appear in the story but more will be added as time goes on. They are: From Powerpuff Girls: Blossom, Bubbles,Bell, and Buttercup (in there Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi incarnations) From Dexter's Lab: Dexter and Dee Dee (PPGD incarnations) From Teen Titans: Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Raven, and Starfire. From Samurai Jack: Samurai Jack From Avatar The Last Airbender: Aang, Kitara,Toph, and Sokka From Codename Kids Next Door: Number 1,2,3,4,and 5 From Kingdom Hearts: Sora, Riku, Roxas, and Axel (circa KH2) From Metal Gear Solid: Solid Snake and Raiden (circa MGS2) From Mortal Combat: Rayden, Kung Lao, Liu Jang, Kitana,Sub-Zero and Jade From Team Fortress 2: heavy, medic, Soldier,spy, demoman, sniper, scout, pyro, And engineer From the web comic Grim Tales From Down Below: Grim Junior, Minimandy, And Mimi Real World: Mr. Sundowner, AngelInBlack, Agent (if you are wanting to join us, then message me.) authors notes The story is yet to be written and I plan to start writing on March 1,2014. I want more characters from different series and OC from already existing series. If a character is OC and on this wiki now and are ponies, I'll give their powers to your human forms because I don't want pony characters and humans need the powers more than anything. If you have ideas and agree to what I just said, then message me :D. I also need people to create images for the story, such as the cover for each volume and maybe some scenes. And lastly, I don't own any characters except the Twin Gods and myself at the moment every other character belongs to other people. external links here are links to all the wiki refrenced: http://snafucomics.wikia.com/wiki/Snafu_Comics_Wiki (for PowerPuff Girls and Grim Tales) http://mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/Mortal_Kombat_Wiki http://knd.wikia.com/wiki/Codename:_Kids_Next_Door http://metalgear.wikia.com/wiki/Metal_Gear_Wiki http://samuraijack.wikia.com/wiki/Samurai_Jack_Wiki http://avatar.wikia.com/wiki/Avatar:_The_Last_Airbender http://teentitans.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page http://kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/The_Keyhole http://wiki.teamfortress.com/wiki/Main_Page